The Flour Sack Project: Translated Edition
by monkeybait
Summary: Or as the translator puts it, The Plan of Bag of Flour: Translated Edition.
1. A Plan of Kinds

**So, I put my original story into a French translator, then put it back into English. This is the result. By the way, Rock Lee has several names, such as 'Sway Lee' or 'Dangle Eyes under the Wind'. I hope this gives you some insight on how strange this story will be.**

**And, of course, I encourage you to read the original.**

It was a normal day in the ninja academy. Sunny with the occasional cloud. Oh really and Naruto was annoying to each, as usual. And the daughters of fan were the girly fan. And characters inopportunely were occupied being inopportunely with other characters inopportunely. And Sasuke and Naruto played tic-tac-toe for what accepted Sakura. Only Sasuke lost resolutely. Ouais, rather normal. However although it remains surely that the way for the rest of history.

Iruka raged in with an angry glance on the face which was productive each makes hush up and sit down above directly. Only Naruto had just beaten Sasuke in tic-tac-toe for the sixty third time and to shout, " Yes! I beat you! What a side! You lose! Hectare! Hectare, hectare! " and others of this type. Iruka was in no mood for it today.

" Naruto! Go down from the ceiling! " he shouted. As for tic-tac-toe if you play it the fair side above?

" What has you down, Iruka-sensei? " Naruto asked, in sitting unfortunately in his chair. Sasuke stayed on the ceiling because Iruka had not told him to go down, not to mention, he was sure of daughters of fan.

" I was so occupied by classifying all your papers that I did not accept sleep last night! " Iruka growled.

" But sensei, it makes you ordinarily happy to classify our papers because you distribute so much of F, " noted Sakura.

" Definitely, it and my cat miaows all night, " adds Iruka. " But however, I want you the guys of my hair. Therefore I am going to give you a special attribution. "

" Is it an attribution ninja? " Naruto said, by getting up.

"Naruto! You interrupted me! I am fed up of your surexubérance! I am going to give you a punishment! " Iruka shouted.

" Aw, what is it going to be today? Are you going to make me write lines on advice or market booth on my hands up to all pipes of blood of my face? " Naruto asked, so used in these punishments that he had the very good force of finger.

" No. We are a bit going to blend it above today with a nice book which I bought." Iruka grinned, pulling has book out of his desk drawer titled Pioneer Classroom Punishments of the 17th Century. "Let' s see Naruto Uzamaki, your punishment simple percentage to stand against the wall with has bucket of Sunny D they your head! "

" Purpose sensei, Sunny D wasn't around in the 1800' s, " Sakura stated in her usual smarty pants way.

" Really, even I knew it! " Naruto shouted, although he knows only that since there is three seconds.

"Sakura, it is openly obvious. I say simply that we must manage with that we have." Iruka took a container of two gallons of D Ensoleillé of pence the office and filled it in a bucket.

"In the corner, " pointed out Iruka.

"Really, definitely. " Naruto did not trust the new punishment. But Naruto has the problem trusting in anything of new unless it is a new taste of ramen or something.

"Your attribution is really a requirement. Happily for everything you the idiots, it does not have importance if you accept one F as long as you continue trying," explained Iruka. " Also, everything you nameless people, inopportunely is not going to do the duty of the whole. You are going to go home and continue being inopportunely until you are necessary later. "

"Aww" said all people inopportunely as they went out one after another, by knowing that none of them would ever become stupefying ninjas or really anything of important ever once again.

"Definitely, it is partner's plan. Teams are being supposed to do be the girl-boy, but since we miss in the girls, some people will be the boy-boy. Your partners were chosen of a hat haphazardly. "

" I do not care! Say to us righteous man that attribution is already! " Naruto shouted of his corner.

" I arrive there! " Iruka gritted the teeth and tried to calm down.

"The died cats, the dead cats, " Kiba mumbled as a mantra, the only one who remembered why Iruka was in one if bad mood above all.

"Ah, yes .Thanks for, Kiba. As I said until Naruto if in a rude manner interrupted, your attribution must be in charge of it. " Iruka supported a bag of flowers.

"But why it? What is so special of it? " Ino asked.

"Absolutely nothing. However. As soon as there are in arms of you happy parents "

"Parents?! " Hinata howled and fell down.

"Just leave it there," says Iruka, although that nobody makes a movement to accept it. "Yes, parents. Simulate parents. As soon as this bag of flour is in your arms, it is your infant. You must treat it with kindness. Also, the assemblage of us is today a ninjas which you can know: the Guy of Team, by being made up of the Side under the wind, Tenten and Neji. They have never ended up do duty the last year. "

"We all had flu! " Lee said, by putting his index.

"The guy gave us food intoxication, " displays Tenten flatly.

"I always wonder why I trusted in him to be good in the kitchen, " mumbles Neji bitterly.

" It was a simple error! The sensei guy has just tried to make dinner! " Sway Lee said in the defense of his beloved teacher.

" It does not have importance if they are both whites! Fact to merge of the flour and bleaches a simple error is not! " Neji and Tenten argues behind.

"Shh, do not say it in front of the children, " Shino definitely, I really do not know that you would call it. Definitely, I assume that we shall say that he spoke, but it was of a manner if falling and horrible that it is indescribable. But because this chapter can only be so long, he spoke.

The word of Shino sent the spinal column at the bottom very the world to a shiver.

"By going on, " Iruka said after he had collected himself, " I shall call the name of your partner. You two will accept your flour return and decide on the name. Then you will be in charge of your bag for the rest of day. The person with their bag of flour in the best condition will accept the best quality. Do not abandon! If something arrives at your bag of flour, returns for a new. It is better that the not training of a ninja. Questions? "

" Oh! I have a question, sensei! " Naruto agitated the hand of enragément; D Ensoleillé had overflowed in the past and he had bastes in his office behind.

"Yes, Naruto? " Iruka really did not care.

"Where from do the infants come? " Naruto asked, an insidious smile on the face.

" I DO NOT KNOW! ASK THE GUY! " Iruka shouted behind.

" Oh, no. Do not ask Guy, " said Neji, by shaking the head here and there, the broad eyes.

" But he explains it so definitely!" Sway Lee said juvénilement.

" Too definitely, " Tenten said, her expression the same as Neji.

" Agreed, now your partners are as follows. " Iruka picked up a list and cleared his throat. "The glade the thing of throat? It was only for emphasis. Agreed, first: Naruto and Tenten. "

" Who is it? " Naruto asked.

" Me. " Tenten looked fixedly in Naruto behind.

"Oh. I thought that you left show, " said Naruto sincerely.

"I thought that you were a cone walking of the circulation, but of shows how much we know. " Tenten and Naruto smiled by grimacing almost wickedly, knowing in either way that their association was an interesting twist of destiny.

"What will you call your bag of flour? " Iruka asked them.

"Oh a name, sorry? It is gotta be good. Hmm " Naruto looked at the ceiling fixedly.

"Nymphadora, " Tenten answered.

" This name sucks! " Naruto growled.

" Really, definitely I read the fifth Bait the Potter at present, " said Tenten with a shrug of shoulders.

" Definitely, is then: Hinata and Nej-"

" Nooooooooooo! " Hinata wailed. " Not! No! Nooooooooooo! "

" What is big affair Hinata? " Neji asked, the reduced eyes.

Hinata, looked at the bottom, by pushing the index together. "Definitely " I " "

" Ugh! You are such increase - finished! Do not dawdle just like that! Sit down above! Are you a ninja or are not you? Look at me in the eye when you speak! And do not forget to breathe! " Neji ordered.

" Yes, mister! " Hinata had the difficulty making three every immediately.

Iruka knew that he had haphazardly chosen teams, but things trained completely well. "And what do you want to call your child? "

Hinata began going red apparently. "Um Naru-"

" Definitely, it is ridiculous to call about lower and simple as a bag of flour. His name must be something easy to remember, something not much mattering that. We shall call it 5! " Neji decided with vigor.

" Um 5? " Hinata questioned.

The eyes of Neji glittered. " Is there a problem with it? "

"Not, mister! " Hinata went about things sit down above as directly as a measure, by taking humongous and extremely the sips of air to prove that she had, really, remembered breathing.

" Now for the last of Gars de Groupe: the Side under the wind and Sakura, " announced Iruka.

"Aw, you have fun." Sakura slammed the ample forehead in the office.

"We shall have a so nice child! " Dangle eyes aside under the wind illuminated with its young inside.

"Right. So it is the name? "

"Sasuke jr., of course! " Sakura creaked.

"You call a bag of flour as me? " Sasuke, for righteous man said because he was upside down does not mean that he did not pay attention.

"I call everything after you. It is that a daughter of fan makes. " Sakura made a sign of head with Ino.

" Definitely, this chapter is almost four pages of long, therefore you whom the guys are going to have to reduce on dialogue, " explained Iruka. " Then: Ino and Shino. Oh. Your poetries of names. It is so perfect. "

" Adorababy! " Ino shouted before Shino could take out a word.

" But I want to call it Adorabuggy, " protests Shino.

Ino exceeded his language. " Definitely, it is just too poor. "

" Adorababy right. Definitely, now that more girls are left in the class, here is our groups of boys-boys. First, Choji and Kiba. "

" Who is it? " Choji asked, his cup of words above by the pieces of potato chips.

" Um, greeting, " said Kiba, by agitating in front of Choji throughout of the room.

" Whatever. " Choji continued eating too much. " Our flour' s name simple percentage Sacky. "

" How original of you. Now, Shikamaru and Sasuke, you're partners. The last ones, I think, " Iruka added.

Shikamaru and Sasuke stared at each other.

" Just to get this settled, I'm not mommy, " Shikamaru said.

" You resemble more a girl than me although, " insisted Sasuke, for righteous man because he was upside down do not mean that Shikamaru had each fewer hair.

" Definitely, I do not care. What is the name of the thing? " Iruka asked, by getting worried with how long it took.

" Nasty, " Shikamaru said simply.

" You cannot call the infant of Nasty Sasuke! The name of his infant should be something better! "

" Something Better the name rather well, nice, Sasuke. " Iruka wrote it down. " Agreed. Each comes accept a bag of flour and a leave. "

" Eh! Eh, Tenten! " Naruto shouted.

" Really? " Tenten said.

" My football burst, " shouts Naruto.

Both smiled also by grimacing as an idea formed in the heads, by looking at the flour fixedly return the child in a rather malicious manner.

And so that are how their normal morning began.


	2. Unlikely Parents

**Translated again from English to French to English. I still say you read the original. I hope you're enjoying yourself.**

"Greeting, Iruka, " said Kakashi, by walking in the abandoned class. " I have the pizza. "

" Eh, thank you, Kakashi, I am really hungry. " Iruka got up.

Kakashi shaved the box in his case. " I have never said that I was going to give you each!"

" Ugh thank that " Iruka growled, by having a rest in the office.

" Where is your class? Did you kill them? " Kakashi asked with optimism. He must still have become a leader of gang soon and he was not completely sure if he waited for it impatiently or not.

" Of course they did not die! I gave them an outside attribution because they were annoying. Definitely, Naruto was," explained Iruka.

Suddenly, they could hear voices of the foyer. Naruto and Tenten enters, Naruto the saying of something along the lines of, " It went to 215 miles per hour, I swear that he made! And 740 feet! "

"Speak about the demon, " mumbles Iruka.

"Our bag of flour jumped, " it explained Tenten, but seemed rather light. "Can we have other one?"

" It is not a bag of flour, it is a child. If your child dies, you would not go up to a doctor and would say that " can we have other one? " You are being supposed to do think of this attribution as though it was real life, " Iruka sighed, by giving them a new.

Naruto looked at Tenten. " His glances came for your part from the family, definitely? "

" It is such father's thing to be said. Too badly we are horrible parents, " said Tenten.

"These flour sacks are going to be great for kunai-throwing practice. "

" No, Tenten, these _children_ are good for kunai-throwing practice, " Naruto corrected, oblivious to how awful that sounded.

" What are you going to call this one? " Iruka asked.

" No! Not from Harry Potter! This one simple percentage Ichiraku! " Naruto shouted. "Wait, wait, no Yew tree I destroy it, then I'll be sad I know! Sasuke! "

" It is so heartless of you. But perfect. Sasuke it is. " Iruka wrote down the name with a number two next to it under the names of Naruto and Tenten.

" You know, if you kick the bag of flour, he must certainly break on impact, " displays Kakashi of a dismal tone.

" Hmm it is strange. I made it in Konohamaru fair yesterday and it was perfect, " wondered Naruto." It accepted two or three scrapes, but they all disappeared in a question of seconds. Definitely, see you soon, Iruka! "

" He is a supernatural kid, " says Kakashi after Tenten and had Naruto. " At least I should not teach him. "

" Karma! " Iruka said about a psalmodique voice.

Some seconds of silence derived by. However not difficult they support, Iruka always thought that he must break it in either way.

" So if you are going to eat this pizza, you could also make it, " suggests Iruka, it too curious as for what was exactly under its mask.

The eyes of Kakashi widened as he shaved the pizza more near. " Who said that I was going to eat it?! "

"Ugh, really, definitely " Iruka turned away, by making a mental note to reserve tickets for the Ground Hidden in the Normal.

* * *

" Shino! Shino! Look at Adorababy! " Ino cooed, by raising their bag of flour.

Shino blinked of the eye. " What did you make? "

" I made at it look more as Sasuke! To see? I saved this black peruke, in top in case our child accepted my hair instead of sound," explained Ino, the heart was crossed in life besides by his life with Sasuke. "And I arrived the blue smock of the spray of Shikamaru and to Construct Bear painted a fan for me there. "

" I thought that Adorababy was a girl, " said Shino. "And why does our child resemble Sasuke? "

Ino made a face. " Do not say our child. It seems so wrong. Especially when you say it. "

They installed Adorababy down on a pillow of chesterfield.

" It is kind of pretty, " mumbles Ino.

" I like it, " says Shino.

The first reaction of Ino was to walk far, but then thought, what? Why not clutch the entirety of attribution while it is fair in front of you?

" I shall accept the recorder! " Ino creaked and danced to capture instants of they are the beloved bag of flour being inanimate for them.

* * *

" Advance, Sasuke. Give me a hand here, " mutters Shikamaru, by holding the flour return the infant.

Sasuke sighed; he was sorry to be interrupted while he looked at the Lethal Note. " What must make there? I want to tell, it is just a bag of flour. Leave it on the table. "

" Advance, Sasuke. You did not hear the party where Iruka said that he installed an apparatus of photograph in the bag of flour of every person to see that they make?" Shikamaru asked in matter-of-factly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. " Uh, he has never said it. "

" Oh. Definitely, it made. It has the right to it there, having hidden in O in the Flour. " Shikamaru showed there. Sasuke looked and saw something of course.

" Aw, the man I assume that he knows that jutsu who transforms knack into cameras videos " Sasuke growled.

Therefore they really decided to try, that is to say after they learnt that if you leave peace in the bag of flour, it begins ringing " END UP WORK! END UP WORK! " in spaces however very much it is a good thing that they are ninjas or the ears would lose blood.

* * *

"Good. I am the father. You are the mother. Begin cooking dinner while I show 5 how to do job on the roof, " teaches Neji of the military usual manner.

" B-But Neji, I do not know how to cook! " Hinata howled, going red for no particular reason.

" Be not so useless, Hinata! Show a spinal column! Made righteous man a toast. Oh well, 5, I have important things to show you." Neji, so certain as the man's side was by being on the point chandelier by so that he can teach his son how to fix things, climbed of the window and on the ladder of rescue up to the roof of the room of valuable flat of tenancy he stayed at the home each time he did not want to be in the humongous Hyuga the manor.

" Neji! " Hinata shouted, by putting an apron in floritures rose which she assumed the kind of the thing was that a doting mother and a woman would hit.

" Neji, perhaps you should not take away 5 there! It is It is of What it is " Hinata worried for seven minutes that to say, until Neji makes to burst the head in the window, by giving it a lethal malicious look and shouts, " Hinata! Just finish sentence! "

" It'sdangerousforhimtobeupthere! " Hinata said all in a breath.

Neji rolled the eyes. " Oh please, Hinata, be not so careful at all times. It is it is not amazing you never can put down a sweetheart. Come back to the kitchen now. "

" There yes, mister … "

Neji came back in there are some minutes later.

" Hinata, " he said by teeth gritted.

" What is it? " Hinata asked, the thick fright of his voice.

The eyes of Neji narrowed at the moment that Hinata must have tilted the head almost absolutely upside down to see if they were really opened always. " Why you did not say to me 5 would organize the wound there? "

Hinata blinked of the eye. " But I really said to you … "

" The good use of the key prints in italics! But not. You have never said such thing, " he muttered Neji. " It is all your error, Hinata! Now we must repeat attribution. I assume that I can excuse you, although you are rather lucky."

The voice of Hinata planted its throat. " E-Eh? "

" Come. We would better make to go contact Iruka. " Neji sighed end-of-the-world-ly-y there.


	3. Iruka really nothing to be paid

**Hello, my name is monkeybait. This translator is really a lot of fun to use. It makes sentences sound strange and my story sound stupider. Is not just grand? Anyway, enough of this ridiculous translating. Now get on to my story! Wait… this makes no sense…**

**Good morning, my name is monkeybait. This translator is really a lot of entertainment to use. It makes sentences seem strange and made my sound of history stupider. Is not it just big? Anyway, enough this ridiculous translation. Go up in my history now! It wait have no sense …**

Iruka sighed, exasperated as he looked Naruto and Tenten enter, so wholly coated in the flour as smiling by grimacing in general.

" We need a new bag of flour, " says Tenten merrily.

" The guys, it is your eleventh time by visiting. I am going to be exhausted of bags of floor soon, " answered Iruka severely.

" Only eleven? I thought that we would belong in at least to fifteen at this instant, " avoids Naruto.

" Definitely, you have all day; I am sure that you can fulfill it, " mumbles Iruka of a sarcastic tone.

" Eh, you are right! Thank you, Iruka! " raised Naruto of shone thumbs.

" Whatever. What is the name this time? And you can call it nothing with Sasuke, my name or murder, " mutters Iruka.

" Definitely it eliminates my choice. You go, Tenten, " said Naruto.

" Definitely Albus Severus, " decided on Tenten.

" It is in the last book of Harcèlent the Potter, " says Kakashi.

Tenten raised shoulders. " I quickly read, I guess. "

"Albus Severus Pourrait also to come said that poor reputation for a kid never " Iruka mumbled him as it wrote it down. " Right. Be going to make you guys try please? I do not want to threaten you, but silver is going to have to begin coming from you from guys because I shall need more of flour soon return. "

" Rats. We shall just have to continue recording it above then, " said Naruto.

" However, we can see our progress this way, " adds Tenten.

Both horrible batifolants parents far in joy.

" Does anybody take seriously this attribution? " Iruka growled, by sinking her hanging one's head on the table.

" Definitely, think of it of this way: words ' ninja ' and parent ' really do not seem so good together, is not it? " Kakashi asked. (Seriously, the shippers. All think of it for one second.)

Iruka was wary the window, by wondering if perhaps he should have taken this job as a poor usage when offer was available.

* * *

" Eh, Sasuke, catch. "

Sasuke had a quick look from _Bleach_ above to see Shikamaru raising their bag of flour in air. Before he could react, their a lot Something Better hit the flour and blew up in a white cloud of death.

By coughing, Sasuke shouted, " And what was it ' since the Mum '?! "

" It accepted your attention, is not it? " Shikamaru said flatly. " On top of that, the Papa', do not work you very harshly on it. ' The mum ' will divorce you if you do not try more hard. "

" You killed our child! I think that I should follow ' the Mum in justice '! " Sasuke shouted. It gave a slap on the forehead. "Not. You are Shikamaru. And BTW, if I do not become of ninja, you will become number 2 on my 'things to be killed ' the list! "

" Who is number one? " Shikamaru asked, by picking up the rests of Something Better.

" A certain somebody, " displayed Sasuke coldly.

" You want to tell Naruto? " he asked.

"For sure, " Sasuke answered.

"Good. You must just promise me you will stop looking enliven all day. Our child will begin detesting you, " Shikamaru grumbled.

" You take it so seriously as it is frightening. "

"Made hush up, ' the Papa '. We go now. " Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke by the ear and took it of force, Sasuke marmonnantes things of respect for Uchiha and that he was the only person in the show which looked at Japanese and others of this genre.

* * *

During this time, the two only people who cared about attribution, Ino and Shino, were taken out by taking Adorababy for a promenade in a walker whom they ordered of Skymall.

" Is not it just precious?! " Ino cooed. " Shino, darling, take a photograph of me nestling Adorababy! "

" Definitely, " Shino said of his ordinary manner shuddersome. " said ' Cheese '. "

" Shino! " Ino broke.

" That, the pumpkin? " Shino asked.

Ino sighed and whispered, " Adorababy being afraid of dairy products. Do you remember? "

" Oh, yes. I am sorry, " stutters Shino.

" Do not say it to me! Say it in Adorababy! " Ino supported their child, in clothes Uchiha suits.

" Grieved Adorababy " Shino shaved the bag of flour and began shouting. " The not try of papa rather harshly! I am so sorry! Excuse your horrible father please!"

" There, there. I know that you are - HUYAAAAAAH! " Ino howled in has similar way in the sense of his name.

" What simple percentage it, " I " EEEYAAAGH! " Shino panted.

Two of them looked in complete and complete terror whizz Sakura and the Side under Rock s wind recorded their infante driven above with the band of. In this, it more resembled has right-angled mummy that has bag of flour. Ino and Shino both were held quiet, also horrify.

" Shino! Cover the eyes of Adorababy! " Ino succeeded in creaking. Shino made a sign of head and took an assumption in where the eyes would be.

Sakura raised eyes. " Ino-pig! What do you make? "

" Do not call it to me in front of the infant! " Ino shouted.

Sakura lowered by sweat. " Uh, whatever. "

" Our infant, uh we just have a little of problem " the Side under the begun wind.

" Not we are! There is no problem! " Sakura forced a smile, by hitting the Side under the wind in the grime. " Not much of Sasuke am perfect! R-droit, Side under the wind? "

" Sakura, I can say our infant-"

" NOT OUR INFANT! NOT OUR INFANT! THERE IS NOT OUR! " Sakura shouted.

The side under the gulped down wind and said, " Sakura, I saw a dead squirrel before and although it makes it to go rot and half eaten, I do not think that it even seems so poor as it."

" Thank you, Side under the wind, " mumbled Sakura of a sarcastic tone.

" Ears! Ears also! " Ino ordered.

" I need more arms, " says Shino, by sacrificing its sunglasses in coworm Adorababy ' s the hypothetical eyes and by putting the fingers where the hypothetical ears would be. Finally, picked up Adorababy and ran away.

* * *

" Then, " Iruka said anxiously. People just continued coming, by begging for a new bag of flour. He was happy that they all want to be ninjas, but he did not want to go back to the grocery and to make ask the shone clerk just how many cookies he planned in baking once again. And of course, Mizuki just succeeded in being there and he has never heard the end thereafter.

" Poor man Iruka, " manifested sympathy Kakashi.

" You must know my pain, MR I-WANT-TO-START-A-RELATIONSHIP-WITH-A-PIZZA, " he muttered Iruka.

Kakashi sighed, by fondling rind. " Certain persons just do not understand … "

Choji and Kiba enters. Kiba made fold the arms and a malicious look who could equate Sasuke with the day after the fan girls straightened its hair and gave him a complete head of braids while it was put to sleep.

" Choji turned Sacky in a batch of individual Genoese babies, " says Kiba by teeth gritted. (Genoese means Italian… sorry this sounds so horrible, how did cupcakes get translated to that?)

" Definitely, technically, Sacky is always alive, " Choji argued. " Just in twenty-four pieces. And eighteen of these pieces are in my stomach. "

" Definitely, you make better than Naruto and Tenten, " Iruka said them and threw a new bag. " What is this one? "

" Sacky 2, " said Kiba. " Let us go to it ".

" You the guys suck! You cannot be a little more creative? " Iruka shouted after them. But they had already left. With a conquered sigh, Iruka shouted in the hall, "Then ".

Neji walked, hands behind his back, timid Hinata forward afterwards.

" Hinata and Neji. There is a provocateur, " said Iruka of a sarcastic tone. By raising an eyebrow, he added, " Hinata, that do you make? "

" Hinata draws his feet everywhere as a conquered pup, therefore I said to her that she owed it she must have bordered for the rest of day, " Neji said. " Behind directly! Aim! Stop looking at the floor! "

" Neji! Can I stop now?! " Hinata panted, by raising the legs so high as they created a contusion on the chin.

" Not before you learn your lesson, " points out Neji. " Our following bag of flour will be Four. "

" You the guys suck, also. At least Tenten and Naruto think of their names. " Iruka gave a slap to the forehead. " I cannot think that I just said it. Four it is. "

" Perhaps Hinata will learn to be more careful this time. Oh well, Hinata. " Neji left the room, Hinata promenading after him.

" Then. " Iruka became hoarse and ill of his job.

" Look, we really tried harshly, but there is only so much band in my home, " defends Sakura, by supporting the child of mummy, whose tripes ' we disclose everywhere.

" It is my error, Sakura. The washing machine is no place for an infant. I know it now, " sway Lee said.

" You must have made experiments to learn it? Make it not. Here your new is the child, what is its name? " Iruka asked, by giving overtired rationally a slap to the parents of these apparently cloudy preteenagers.

" Sasuke, " Sakura said.

" Your child will think that you like his dead sibling more if you call it after other one, " Iruka explained.

" We shall not say it that there was another child, " said Lee.

Iruka shook the head. " Not. Another name. "

" It is a rather good name to use three times! " Sakura was in disagreement.

" Perfect! " Iruka was on his last nerve. " Kakashi! Command! I must go to the Juice of Jamba. " The mislaid teacher went out, by griping in his breath of how his career smelt as spoiled eggs which he threw on Mizuki this morning and that they would better make to have the Mango Mantra or somebody would not avoid their life.

Kakashi took his place in the office of Iruka, by appreciating the swivel chair and such.

" Enter, " Kakashi said in a sinister manner.

" You are not Iruka, " says Sasuke.

" Definitely, uber no duh, " displayed Kakashi flatly. " I order. I am a friend of sound." (It sounds like he's saying he's evil!)

" How do we know it? " Sasuke questioned.

" If you do not make, then you will miss attribution. " Kakashi laughed in a particular manner.

" Well, that logic works for me. Tell Iruka we' re calling our next baby Sasuck, " Shikamaru said, grabbing the next flour sack and traipsing off with it.

" I really hope that guy isn't my teacher, " Sasuke muttered when they were out of earshot.

" Karma, " Shikamaru said quickly.

" What?"

" I dunno. "

Therefore they left shortly for fulfilling the instantaneous scoop of attribution. Someplace, a à-cheveux-rose woman grips a tension reliever the bowl until it liquefies as she cannot end up enveloping a gift because there is not band anymore.

**Can our friend ninja brave their first night with the bags of flour? Teach in the chapter four!**


End file.
